plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
High-Voltage Currant
:Not to be confused with Electric Currant, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 250px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = This gets +1 when another Berry does damage. When played: Conjure a Berry. |flavor text = These trouble makers are just asking to get grounded. |trait = None}} High-Voltage Currant is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 when another card including another High-Voltage Currant does damage, and Conjures a random berry card when it is played. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Secret Agent, Health-Nut, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. It is currently available in the Crackling Currant week event, which runs from June 6, 2017, to June 13, 2017. Origins It is based on a currant, a member of the genus Ribes in the gooseberry family. Its name is a portmanteau of "high-voltage current," a powerful current of electricity, and "currant," the type of plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 when another Berry does damage. When played: Conjure a Berry. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description These trouble makers are just asking to get grounded. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. *Description change: Was originally Little balls of energy. Strategies With This goes great with any sort of berry deck, as it will not only gain strength when another berry does damage, but it will also give you a random berry card when you play it. Having multiple of these in such decks will make it so you can quickly have lots of high-damage attackers in just a few turns. Sergeant Strongberry will further enhance its combat prowess, while cards like Sour Grapes and Grapes of Wrath can easily do damage with their abilities, boosting High-Voltage Currant's strength very quickly. Due to it drawing a card, High-Voltage Currant can help boost Bananasaurus Rex. Its ability to gain strength also allows it to boost Potted Powerhouse. However, only Captain Combustible can do these things naturally. The best way you can use to boost its strength is Sour Grapes, as it can hit up to 5 zombies at the same time with its ability, increasing its strength by 5. However, you must be aware of its health, since having 1 health means it can be removed very easily. Boosting its health can be very useful. Against You should destroy this plant quickly because if left alone, it can accumulate a lot of strength very quickly, dealing high damage to a single zombie or even the zombie hero. It does have very low health, however, so virtually any removal trick or zombie can destroy it like Conga Zombie or Bungee Plumber, but beware of Berry Blast if you are to use zombies. Gallery IMG_3603.png|High-Voltage Currant's statistics IMG_3388.png|High-Voltage Currant's card HighVoltageCurrantGrayedOut.jpg|High-Voltage Currant's grayed-out card HighVoltageCurrantCardImage.png|High-Voltage Currant's card image High-Voltage_Currant_HD.png|HD High-Voltage Currant IMG_3389.png|High-Voltage Currant being played IMG_3390.png|High-Voltage Currant activating its ability IMG_3391.png|Root Wall being used on High-Voltage Currant IMG_3392.png|High-Voltage Currant attacking IMG_3393.png|High-Voltage Currant about to be attacked by Unlife of the Party IMG_3394.png|High-Voltage Currant destroyed highvoltagecherry.jpg|High-Voltage Currant gaining 4 after Cherry Bomb has damaged 3 zombies due to a glitch TimeTravelPackHigh.png|High-Voltage Currant on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle HighVoltageCurrantAd.jpg|High-Voltage Currant on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle High Voltage Currant in Water Lane.png|High-Voltage Currant on an aquatic lane High-Voltage Currant textures.png|High-Voltage Currant's textures theyreelectric.png|An Android notification about High-Voltage Currant GardeningGlovesHighVltageCurrant.png|Gardening Gloves being used on High-Voltage Currant HighVoltageCurrantAdWeekly.jpg|High-Voltage Currant on an advertisement for the Weekly Events Old HighVoltageCurrantStats.jpg|High-Voltage Currant's statistics Trivia *It is similar to Electric Currant, as both are currants, are electrical, and even have similar names and appearances. *Its old description makes a joke of the double meaning of the word "energy," which can mean both electricity, and being excited and hyper. *Despite hitting 3 zombies at maximum, High-Voltage Currant can sometimes gain 4 . This is most likely a glitch. *Before update 1.16.10, High-Voltage Currant had the slowest projectile speed in the game, but it was likely a coding error, as it was fixed with the Galactic Gardens update. Category:Berry cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants